The Best Christmas Eve
by Jamimlia
Summary: i knew i wanted to stay with you forever


DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Author's note:** Like the summary said, this is based off a true story. My friend was proposed in this exact way. She's a lot like Namine, she draws and she's kinda shy. So when I heard the news, this story wrote itself. Enjoy!

* * *

"Roxas, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You get a cookie if you guess."

"Is it a early Christmas present? It's Christmas Eve."

"Maybe."

I crossed my arms and sighed. Roxas _always_ did this. Every time. He was taking me out for a date. He did, after all, have a sleek, black, tiny car that I didn't bother to remember it's name.

It was nice, though.

Roxas and I have been dating for about a year and a half. We met at school, where he was concerned I didn't worship him like other girls. He asked me out and, big surprise, fell in love with me. I found out I loved him too, and we've been happy ever since I confessed.

I brushed some microscopic dust off my dress as he pulled into the driveway of a fancy restaurant. After putting on my heavy winter jacket, I stepped out of the car.

I gasped in delight. Twinkling lights were streamed across the roof, with some multi-colored ones entwined with the trees. Some Christmas decorations settled into the snow turned and whirred with mechanical wires. A Santa Machine waved while chanting, _ho ho ho._ A inflatable snowman was swaying in the chilly wind.

I wished I had my camera. Perfect drawing, right here.

Roxas slid up to my side. He grasped my hand.

"Like it?"

I could only nod. He smiled, gently pulling me along.

"C'mon, or we'll freeze and you'll never get your present."

That snapped me back to reality. I nodded again and together we walked through the glass doors.

~*--*~

The inside of the restaurant was even more beautiful than the outside. A clean yellow carpet (Carpet! Can you believe carpet in a restaurant?!), square lamps that shone brightly, and beautifully painted pictures on each wall. Some Christmas trees were tucked in some corners, and the waiters and waitresses were dressed up like Santa's elves. Happy couples clicked glass cups and ate delicious-looking food. Roxas had to guide me to the counter in my daze.

"Hi. I have a reservation, Roxas-"

"Oh yes. The special Mr. Roxas." the waitress smiled. "Right this way."

The waitress showed us a booth far from the others (I wonder why). And it was covered in paper, in a very neat way. A window was in the middle of the booth, almost dividing it in half. Red and green crayons were by the silverware of the fancy rectangular plates.

"Please sit down, your server will be here momentarily." she said, placing down our menus and leaving.

"Uh, Roxas, why is the table covered in paper?" I asked while I sat down. I took off my jacket and placed it behind me. He sat down right next to me.

"Do you remember when you said that if you could own a restaurant, you would make the tablecloths paper so kids could draw on them?" He said causally, though a tint of pink was hidden in his cheeks.

"Yes....."

"Well, here you are."

I smiled and placed a quick kiss on his forehead and picked up the red crayon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him blush then start drawing with the green crayon on his side.

"Hello. My name is Yuffie and I'll be you're waiter for this evening."

A raven headed girl wearing a red and green elf outfit was holding a notepad in one hand and a pen with the other.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked.

Roxas nodded. "I'll take a Sierra Mist and she'll have some strawberry lemonade."

"How did you know?" I whispered in his ear. Yuffie nodded and dashed off.

"You order it every time we go somewhere." he said and continued drawing on his side.

"I do n-"

"Here you are!"

Both me and Roxas glanced up. Yuffie was back with out orders in tall glasses. Wait, how long did that take her?

She placed the drinks near our plates and lifted her pen.

"Ready to order? Entrees, appetizers, desserts?"

"Ummm.... How 'bout some onion rings as a appetizer?" Roxas asked me. I nodded. Onion rings are good. Yuffie scribbled it down.

"Do you want to order your entrees now or later?" she asked us.

"Uh, I'm ready, how about you Namine?" Roxas asked us.

"I'm ready." I replied.

"I'll have Braised Beef & Tortelloni." Roxas said, having some trouble pronouncing his meal.

"Okay..." Yuffie wrote it down then turned to me. "And how 'bout you?"

"Umm.... Can I have Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad?" I asked politely.

"Sure!" quipped Yuffie. "I'll be right back with those Onion rings!" she said.

"Oh I believe you." Roxas muttered under his breath. I giggled.

I started drawing a heart. It was a well-drawn heart. Then I wrote below it:

_Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command._

I felt pretty proud for knowing that quote.

"I'm back with your onion rings!!" Yuffie said, placing the platter in the center of the table.

"For Pete's sake! How fast are you?" asked Roxas, startled. And so was I.

Yuffie giggled. "That took me three minutes. But don't worry, the food won't be done until ten minutes."

"Thank goodness, I need room to breath." Roxas said, grabbing a onion ring and popping it in his mouth. Both Yuffie and I laughed.

This time, I picked up the green crayon and drew a Christmas tree while munching on some onion rings. After drawing the outline, I filled it in very carefully. Then I started to draw red ornaments.

"So, uh, Namine."

I looked up at Roxas. "Yes?"

"Do you like snow?"

I smiled brightly. "I love it! It's so soft and fun to draw."

Roxas released a sigh. "Oh, good, because it's snowing outside."

I gasped and glued myself to the window in our booth. He was right. Tiny white flakes were falling from the night sky, the color combination was brilliant. I felt a slight tap on my arm.

"Namine, the food's here." Roxas said softly.

I turned around. Yuffie had left, but both Roxas' and my meals were there.

"Let's eat."

~*--*~

After eating, I didn't feel exactly stuffed, but full. Yuffie had appeared again at amazing speeds. She took our plates and gave us some warm towels to wash our hands with.

"Would you like a dessert this fine Christmas Eve?" She said in her singsong voice.

I was about to say 'No. My dear Roxas has already spent a fortune on us here and I don't think we want to spend over budget.' but Roxas said "Yes!" so quickly that Yuffie was thrown off.

"Uh....Okay....What do you want?" asked Yuffie. I giggled softly.

"Me and Namine will play a game deciding on what we want. Then you can come back." Roxas said.

I stared at him while Yuffie nodded. "Okay! Have fun!" and skipped off.

Roxas picked up the dessert menu. After looking it over, he handed it to me.

"We're going to play a game. You have to guess what dessert I want." he said slowly.

I nodded and examined the menu. There were cakes and cookies and pies and cobblers. I looked through it twice before making my move.

"Well? Do you have it?" Roxas asked me, amused.

I smiled. "I think it's between the apple crisp and the chocolate cheesecake, but I'm leaning towards the apple crisp." I said.

Roxas grinned. "You're right!" he smiled.

"So-o! Ready to order?" Yuffie had appeared again.

Does she hide behind the booth, listening to our every move or something?

"Yep," Roxas said, "We'll have an apple crisp and two hot chocolates. And-" He whispered in to Yuffie's ear so I couldn't hear. I wonder why.

"Okay!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I'll be back in about four minutes!" She said and darted off once more. I shrugged and started drawing another Chistmas tree.

I must have not heard Yuffie, because a felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Roxas, and he was motioning to a drawing on his side. I looked over and gasped for the third time this night. Written in red in green letters were the four words every girl wants to hear:

_Will you marry me?_

I turned to Roxas, but he motioned once again to something on his side of the table. It was the apple crisp.

And on top of the whip cream was a glittering diamond ring.

**~*--*~**

**Author's Note:**

My friend was proposed in this exact way. When she told the story, I thought of how fluffy it was and how much my friend resembled Namine.

Isn't this cool?

R&R!


End file.
